Game Society Glossary
The following lists and defines terms used by members of the Game Society Pimps and their fans. Please add new terms and phrases to the list and help our fellow fans, new and old, become familiar with the Game Society Pimps lingo. Angry Hunter The main character from the series Angry Hunter. The Angry Hunter (played by Emre) and his father (played by Aaron) talks about animal buttholes and other dirty topics. Beer and Board Games An improv comdey show show co-founded and produced by Aaron. See Beer and Board Games (Beer and Board Games Wiki). Blame Society Films Originally Blame Society Productions. Founded by Aaron, they created many famous comedy series such as Chad Vader and Beer and Board Games. See Blame Society Films (Blame Society Films Wiki). Bucket of Pee, Bucket of Poo A potentially new YouTube channel name jokingly considered by members of Game Society. They have made numerous references to creating this YouTube channel, highlighting the futility in continuing with their own channel. Game Society has complied with YouTube's monetization policies however they feel that YouTube has not kept up with their side of the bargain. Cape Date See Aaron Yonda § Bio (Beer and Board Games Wiki). Chad Vader Chad Vader (Blame Society Films Wiki) is a comedy series created by Aaron's Blame Society Films (BSF Wiki). Chaos Chicken See Chaos Chicken. Chicken, "Kill the chickens" See "Kill the chickens." Diabetes Anderson Aaron's previous Gamertag on his Xbox. He came up with this name in a ''Skyrim For Pimps'' episode of the same name (Skyrim For Pimps Wiki). His previous Uplay display name was "Diabetes Jones." Disneyland Adventures See Disneyland Adventures. Emre Rage While Emre is usually well-natured, there have been a few cases where Emre falls into a fit of rage. One example is the infamous 7 Days to Die roof scene, when Aaron loses half of Emre's food and water in a bee corpse (example 1) and later when Aaron loses all his bullets (example 2). Emre Rage can also be alcohol induced, as can be evidenced in the Evil Within 2 live stream (example 3). Emrebeard See Emrebeard. A fictional pirate portrayed by Emre. EmreCon EmreCon is a fictional event featuring Emre Cihangir. Unlike a typical convention, the host of the convention Emre prefers low turnout. His conventions are only attended by his cats, not even his girlfriend is allowed even though his convention is held at Emre's apartment. The whole concept of EmreCon was conceived because both Aaron and Adam appear at conventions for their respective organizations, Blame Society Films and Adam Koralik's YouTube Channel, and people suggested Emre have one as well. Exploding Barrels, "There are no exploding barrels in this level." See There are no exploding barrels in this level." Farmer pickup lines Aaron was raised on a farm, causing him to use farmer pickup lines frequently (example 1). Game Society Films Game Society Pimps' old channel (2011 - 2012) Hal Thompson A character that Aaron plays. He has his own Facebook page managed by Aaron (source). See Hal Thompson (Blame Society Films Wiki). James Society Peach An alternative name jokingly considered by Game Society Pimps. First referenced in a Watch Dogs live stream. Emre starts questioning whether "Game Society Pimps" was a good name to use (source). "James Society Peach" was suggested at this moment (source). Likey-Boi The YouTube thumbs up button. A term used by Emre to cater to the younger crowd, originated during the live show featuring Evil Within 2 (source). The term is commonly used in the phrase to as "Smash that Likey-Boi." Lisa, "You're Tearing Me Apart, Lisa" (The Room) Infamous line from Tommy Wiseau's cult classic The Room. Origin of how it became popular with Game Society is unknown although Game Society has referenced the title in their P.T. gameplay (source). Madison City in the U.S. where Aaron lives. For unknown reasons, Adam hates the city. Malort A Chicago based liquor (made with wormwood) used to torture Aaron and Emre in the Live Shows. Another Chicago based liquor called Ethel’s Eye of Newt Cordial (made with mustard seed) was later purchased for the same reason. See Malort. Rolphing Also rolfing. A comedy technique often likened to "word vomiting." Invented by the Blame Society Films, a board game was later created based off of it (source). The term "rolphing" is explained in detail by the inventors (source). See Rolphing (Beer and Board Wiki). Spiel a little Dota A line from the song called "DotA" by DJ Basshunter. The phrase was popularized by Game Society fans after Game Society appeared on a Meltdown Shopping Network infomercial (source). Walkenthrough A video game series created by the Game Society. They feature celebrities such as Christopher Walken, Morgan Freeman, Barack Obama, etc (voiced by Jason Stephens). See Walkenthrough. Whale Baby See Whale Baby. A character from Game Society's P.T. gameplay. Aaron nicknames the baby in the sink "whale baby." The term later becomes Game Society lingo for the YouTube like button. See Game Society Glossary § Likey-Boi. Category:Running gags and in-jokes